


【源声】Flamingo

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg
Summary: 是粉红色的浮云和烟霞是在指缝中流淌的过往和未来





	【源声】Flamingo

1  
“什么时候的事？”朴正洙举着手机翻了个身，金钟云浅金色的头发乱糟糟的散在枕头上，他忍不住伸手顺了顺，“等过一阵好好养养头发吧，再这么下去小心跟希澈一样。”  
“哪有那么容易脱发……过两天还要去补色，黑头发都长出来了，看看找个时间再去漂一下。你要是真关心我的头发的话，考虑一下下一张专辑来一个不用漂头发的造型。”金钟云专心致志地带着屏幕上的小人打打杀杀，乱七八糟的音效从那边没戴上的耳机里漏出来。  
朴正洙的手指还埋在那蓬软软的头发里，他没来由的想起在幼儿园里的空儿。  
“下次给空儿买顶粉色的帽子吧，一定很可爱的。”  
“呀……不要把我当空儿啊。”战场被那个小小的战士扫荡一空，金钟云把手机塞到枕头下面，往后挪了挪枕在朴正洙的手上，“有一阵了吧，我也记不清具体是什么时候了。上个月？上上个月？”  
他说完就又没了动静，轻飘飘的发梢像是一圈小小的光晕笼着他。  
朴正洙就盯着这圈毛茸茸的边发呆，过了好一会儿才动了动胳膊，放到金钟云脖子和枕头的空档里让他继续压着。  
“怎么突然想起来说了？之前在一起的时候还瞒了那么久才公开。”  
“下个月要开演唱会了……”  
“这一个两个的都不让我省心，”朴正洙捏了捏金钟云的脸，“这回真的分了？”  
“嗯，分了。”  
金钟云窝在朴正洙身边断断续续地说着，说到狮城青色天幕上闪烁的星星都坠落在云里，说到星洲夏夜空气里拧不干的水分都凝结成雨滴。  
朴正洙接住了这一晚的倾盆大雨。

2  
六月初的时候崔始源来找过他一次。  
其实从新加坡回来之后他就收到了崔始源的消息，结果还没等他回复那边又发来一条，说想起来过两天他还要飞泰国，就先不打扰了，让他好好休息注意身体。  
真的是个很好的人啊，不管认识多久还是会生出这样的感叹。  
他看着手机上的消息忽然就想起那天金钟云的话。哪里都好对谁都好，好得面面俱到让人挑不出来一点问题，好到让金钟云分不清他到底是崔始源普世的爱的一部分，还是磕磕绊绊的人生中比较特殊的那一个。  
崔始源来的时候他的行李还摊了一地，往复的行程让他没有时间把行李箱腾空再装满。他看着崔始源手里提的排骨笑了笑：“都好长时间没有做饭了，最近实在是太忙了。”  
“早该想到的，那我去叫个外卖？”崔始源把排骨放到水槽里，说着就要打电话，被朴正洙一把摁住了。  
“都买了菜还叫什么外卖，正好今天有空。要喝排骨汤么，我看看家里还有什么……辣炒五花肉怎么样，还是炒年糕？”  
“都可以，哥说什么就是什么。”  
朴正洙翻冰箱的手一顿，“你总是这样，也不怪钟云……”后半句和拆开年糕条的包装时哗啦啦的声音重叠在一起。  
崔始源像是大狗狗一样安静地趴在厨房的岛台上看着朴正洙切菜，想说的话在舌尖上滚了几圈也没说出来，还是朴正洙先开了口：“钟云都跟我说了。”  
“嗯……”  
“我也没什么好说的，都不小了，该怎么做你们也都明白。”  
“嗯……”  
“前面都是当作营业来处理的，往后你有什么想法么？最近也没什么一起的行程，后面回归行程又多起来了，要是你们两个觉得有问题的话可以重新安排。”  
“没问……我过两天和钟云哥商量一下吧。”  
“好，抓紧解决吧，过两天就要忙起来了。”  
“嗯……”  
“觉得不甘心，想不明白为什么就变成这个样子了？”朴正洙把收拾好的排骨倒进锅里，举着勺子等着开锅把血沫撇掉，一时间岛台两边又没了声音。  
“没……钟云哥都和我说了，问题在我……”崔始源拿着一个柠檬在两手间滚来滚去，半张脸藏在台面下面声音听起来闷闷的。  
“那就好，别拖拖拉拉没完没了的，”朴正洙的声音和沸腾的水一样咕嘟咕嘟的，眼眶被水蒸气熏红了一圈，“都挺不容易的……”  
其实排骨汤煮的挺好喝的，但是一顿饭吃下来嘴里心里还都是空落落的。锅里的汤两个人喝了半天还剩下一大半，朴正洙拿了几个饭盒把汤分了分让崔始源走的时候给成员们带过去，过了一会儿又留下一盒。  
“钟云的一会儿我让他过来拿吧，正好他该带着小不点出来了，你就别去了。”  
“好……那哥你早点休息。”  
“嗯，快去吧，晚上开车小心点。”

完全是私心作祟，崔始源走的时候把车留在了车库，转一圈回来果然看见金钟云在楼下等着朴正洙开门。  
补了色的头发洗了几次又褪成轻盈到像要消失的程度，配着削瘦的肩膀和藏在口罩下面的锋利的颌线让金钟云看起来更像是一朵飘摇的樱花。  
他站在树下远远地看着曾经的恋人蹲在玻璃门前，抓着小狗的小爪爪在嘱咐着什么，想来应该又是“不要动空儿的玩具”“看见正洙哥不要一个劲儿往人身上扑”“别扒着人家的腿要零食”之类的。金钟云和小不点总是有说不完的话，有些时候他也会嫉妒这些短毛小绒球，在它们面前金钟云总是柔软放松的。  
抱着小狗进去的时候金钟云回头看了一眼，崔始源下意识往树后面挪了两步，反应过来时又觉得自己实在可笑。穿着白T恤的金钟云就这样走进一片光里，给崔始源留下一地的心虚荒唐。

3  
和半个月前的新加坡一样，雅加达的空气里也弥漫着水的味道。  
大队到酒店的时候崔始源正坐在大堂的沙发上看报纸，蓄着胡子带着眼镜的模样怎么看怎么像是四五十岁的成功商人。  
在见到实物之后大家对“大胡子叔叔”的调侃更上一层楼，神童用手心磨了磨浓密的胡茬，来了一句“再留长点都可以用来刷碗了”。李东海因为说他这样像是大猩猩，被他摁在怀里用胡子使劲蹭了两下后脖颈。  
金钟云低着头跟在后面边走路边看手机，听见叽叽喳喳的声音抬头看了一眼又把注意力转回手机。口罩在脸上留下一道贯穿左右的红痕，殷红的分界线下是他在和崔始源四目相对时轻轻抿住的嘴唇。  
“先回房间休息吧，有什么话明天再说。”朴正洙从后面冒出来，往他手里塞了一张房卡。  
“哥觉得我前两天那条评论还可以么？”  
他这个没来由的问题让朴正洙愣了一下：“什么评论……哦你说始源ins下面那条么，我觉得没什么问题啊，怎么想起来问这个了？”  
“嗯……没什么，那我先上去了，哥晚安。”  
金钟云站在电梯的角落里低着头抠手机壳，忽然笑了起来。  
确实挺可笑的，之前在一起的时候自然而然的流露出的亲昵现在倒是要重新学习了，学着复刻曾经的浓情蜜意，学着在情意绵绵下保留疏离，爱情都能作假，这个世界真的完蛋。

水壶里的水咕嘟咕嘟的沸腾着，金钟云一边看着钟真刚发过来的视频，一边把手磨转得咯吱咯吱响，断续的敲门声夹杂在乱七八糟的合奏里让他花了好几秒才意识到有人在门口。  
他端着细嘴壶去开门，没等崔始源开口他直接侧身把人让了进来。  
“你进来，有什么话一会儿再说。我先把咖啡冲了，等下水要凉了。”  
印尼的咖啡豆总是带着香料的味道，这样的香味金钟云不算讨厌却也谈不上喜欢，喝了两口的咖啡被放在小桌上任由那点温度被空调带走。  
“往后哥有什么想法？”  
“我都可以，后面除了KRY的行程共同的行程还挺多的，”金钟云捧着杯子闻了闻咖啡的味道，却没再喝，“要是你觉得困扰的话，等回去和正洙哥说一下，营业什么的到现在时间也够长了。”  
“哥是这样想的么？”勺子下面干涸的咖啡已经成了瓷盘上的污渍，再好的东西在被抹去原有的价值之后也只会成为不合时宜的累赘。  
“之前真的也要是假的，现在又要把假的演成真的……”  
“我知道了哥，那明天演唱会……？”  
“像之前一样吧，毕竟是这么久第一次合体。”  
“如果哥决定后面也不继续营业的话，明天也可以少一些亲密的动作，这种事情慢慢来比较好。”  
“可以，那明天就先这样吧，后面的事回去再说。时间不早了你也该睡了吧？”  
“那我先回去了，哥你也早点睡。”  
金钟云把冷掉的咖啡倒进水池里，留在瓷面上的棕色痕迹被水流拉长冲淡，最后彻底消失。  
什么都是一样的。

4  
崔始源回到化妆间的时候金钟云正窝在椅子上给刚才的自拍选滤镜，他站在斜后方看着那张合影被附上不同的颜色然后随着“保存”被扔进金钟云那个有千百张在演唱会后台自拍的相册里。合影还是那样的合影，连角度都是习惯带来的分毫不差，多的只是那些细碎的留恋。  
他拍了拍金钟云的肩膀：“要拍一条story么，一会儿就要上台了。”  
“可以啊，要拍什么？”屏幕上的小人因为刚才的颤抖掉进陷阱，金钟云退掉游戏转过来直直地盯着他的眼睛。  
“等下热身的时候拍一条吧，正好刮了胡子。”  
“好。”金钟云说完又点进游戏，不再分给他多余的注意力。  
他看着专注于游戏的金钟云忽然觉得自己像个傻子，偏偏到了这种时候才开始想着抓住每一个机会，到底是工作需要还是私心挽留自己也搞不明白。

他没有办法控制住随着金钟云移动的眼神和伸向金钟云的手。前一天晚上说减少亲密举动的人是他，现在抑制不住想要肢体接触的人也是他。  
他知道台下有无数的镜头正对着他们，一个眼神一个手势都会被记录下来然后揣摩成本来不存在的感情。爱着的时候他不在意会不会被拍到，真真假假的戏码这个圈子里实在太多，谁都知道看到的不能当真，所有的情真意切都被贴上“营业”两个字光明正大的摆出来。现在感情没了，这些长枪短炮却变得无法忽视了，少了剧本的演出不知道看起来是冷淡还是过火。  
他是个好演员，却演不好自己的感情，所有的举动便欲盖弥彰起来。  
看见金钟云过来时转身离开也是，跟着金钟云跑到挡板后面躲起来却又在几秒之后跑开也是，和金钟云并肩前行的时候握在左手的麦克风也是，笑着牵起金钟云的手又慌张地收敛表情把手放下也是，全部突兀且生硬。  
结束的时候金钟云从后面搂了他一下，惊讶的表情让金钟云不得不提醒一句“下面都在拍着呢”。短暂的拥抱不过两秒，但是他知道这个瞬间足够被拿出来为人津津乐道。金钟云太明白做些什么能让今天狼狈的营业有一个完美的结尾，但是这些他总也学不会。

去机场的路上他收到金钟云的信息，他回头看了一眼，车上的人都歪着头抓紧时间眯一会儿，只有刚补了发色的金钟云支楞着脑袋举着手机。  
「这样回去会被正洙哥唠叨的啊」「这么刻意可不行，越这样越会被人看出来的」  
「啊……哥对不起」  
「道什么歉啊，下次注意就好了」  
「好，我记住了」  
「不用太在意，跟原来一样就好，毕竟你是热情大户」  
崔始源伸手做了一个OK的手势。  
其实一点也不OK，他学不会金钟云那种果断坚决，现在变成了一个对过往念念不忘的傻瓜。

5  
金钟云一觉醒来已经是下午，看看手机也没什么人找他，估计大家都在补眠。家里也静悄悄的，钟真在店里，爸爸妈妈带着melo和小不点出门去了。  
钟真前两天从他这里拿了几张影碟，看完之后也没放回架子上，那张「波西米亚狂想曲」就那么光明正大的躺在写字台上。  
他拿着盒子翻来覆去几遍，最后还是把碟片放进机器里关了灯缩在椅子上。这次没有打游戏也没有回放篮球比赛，只是专心致志地盯着屏幕里的Freddie Mercury。这部电影他真的很喜欢，喜欢到从上映开始就反反复复地看，喜欢到每看一次就要发一次sns，喜欢到崔始源可以把它当作solo舞台放到演唱会上。  
电影放到一半的时候他忽然惊醒，混乱的梦里Freddie Mercury在雅加达的舞台上唱着Norwegian Wood，旁边还有穿着女高校服的一群人在跳舞。他呆坐了一会儿把碟片退出来装回盒子，从墙角拉出一个纸箱把它扔了进去。皇后乐队连同其它那些他和崔始源一起看过的电影都被封在那个角落里。

没什么难的，工作而已。


End file.
